1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to user authentication, and more particularly, to laser spackle-based user authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the global economic and social developments, methods of payment for purchased goods have been gradually developed. As a result, new payment methods, such as use of credit cards and e-money, have appeared. However, in this case, the management of personal information has become a social issue and a method of inputting an identifier (ID) and a password may not be sufficient for authenticating personal information and keeping it safe and secure.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop an authentication system for detecting a specific signal and decoding the same when personal information is required to identify a user, while keeping the personal information of the user secure. A biometric authentication system has been mainly used as an authentication signal. An example of a biometric authentication system is a personal authentication system that recognizes a pattern such as a fingerprint or iris of a specific body part.
A fingerprint recognition system generally includes a fingerprint recognition sensor and a signal processing unit. In order to configure a fingerprint recognition system having a high recognition rate and a low error rate, the system may need to acquire a high quality image of a fingerprint, and accordingly, such a fingerprint recognition apparatus has to include many parts, thereby having complicated structure.